falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cait
Unnamed mother |role =Slave (formerly)Cait's dialogue: Me parents sold me into slavery, but did they deserve to die for it? Cage fighter Companion |location =Combat Zone |quests =The Combat Zone Benign Intervention |level =10 → - 10 |tag skills =Lockpick |special = |derived = x 5|dr=0|er=0}} |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Deep Red |eye color =Green |hairstyle =Nuclear breezed |combat style=csCompCait |height =1.00 |GECK race =HumanRace |actor =Katy Townsend |dialogue =CompanionCait.txt CompanionCait.txt/COM (companion) |edid =CompanionCait |baseid = |refid = }} Cait is a cage fighter and a possible companion living in the Combat Zone in 2287. Background Cait was born in 2261 to a distant and abusive family of Irish1 descent. She had tried to run away from her parents twice; the first time, she was locked outside in a shed, the second time, they broke one of her legs. On her eighteenth birthday, Cait's parents sold her into slavery. For five years, she stole small sums of bottlecaps from her owners, until she had enough to buy her own freedom. In a pique, she returned home to seek vengeance on her mother and father and shot them both dead. At some point after she left home, she began using psycho, developing an addiction. Sometime later, she arrived at the Combat Zone in Boston, and was hired by owner Tommy Lonegan as a cage fighter, soon becoming a strong and ruthless fighter. In 2287, a raider gang moved into the area, which then required Cait to buy friends to make life easier, making the cage fighter mistrustful of selfless offers of kindness. Sometime later, the Sole Survivor arrives at the Combat Zone just as Cait is winning a match and subsequently interrupts the rest of the event. After the Sole Survivor defeats the raiders in the building, Tommy discusses Cait's drug addiction and offers them Cait's contract. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 4'' Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * Maxed approval with Cait grants the Sole Survivor the Trigger Rush perk, which increases Action Point regeneration when the player character's health is below 25%. * Cait is a potential candidate for romance, an option that unlocks after reaching the highest level of affinity. Range of interests Other interactions Cait can be used to pick locks of any tier. To do so only guide her to the nearest lock. This will take some time, depending on the difficulty. She needs to have bobby pins in her inventory to do so. ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Cait can be acquired at the shop by any player character that has the Vilified trait. When the player character has her as the active companion and performs a test that uses Perception, Agility, or Luck, she can be exhausted to gain one hit on the test. When the player character performs the camp action, she will become unexhausted. However, if the player character does not have at least one drug in their inventory, she must be discarded. Inventory Notes * She will try to comfort the player character if taken to the corpse of Nate/Nora in Vault 111. * Cait will dislike all four of the first set of dialogue options during the Minutemen quests to help settlements with raiders. * Cait will actively use Psycho, Jet, RadAway and other chems in her inventory. Since it was explained she was an addict when meeting her, it might be beneficial to keep her stocked up as she appears to get friendly very quickly, and it might improve her usefulness in fights. * If Cait has any Psycho or Jet, one can sometimes see her using it before completing her personal quest. * Although not always, Cait may react negatively after completing her personal quest "Benign Intervention" if the player character uses chems in front of her. She will berate them for being a "hypocrite" for using them after helping her to cure her Psycho addiction. * The Sole Survivor may raise Cait's affection level by removing their own clothing and fast traveling between safe locations. * Before completing Benign Intervention, Cait likes when the Sole Survivor drinks hard alcoholic beverages (bourbon, rum, vodka, whiskey and wine). Drinking before sleeping and before waiting will speed up the process. * Cait will disapprove of joining any of the factions until the second act of the main story when the Brotherhood of Steel comes in. After this she will no longer disapprove of joining the Brotherhood of Steel. * Cait asks Takahashi to serve her a drink on their first meeting, but she doesn't get it as Takahashi only serves noodles in the Diamond City market. * Cait's dialogue while exploring several of the vaults indicates that she is already familiar with the Vault-Tec experiments and the true purpose of the vault network. * When replaced by certain companions, Cait is prone to make flirtatious comments, such as Piper, for whom she will say it's "too bad they can't make it a threesome," or Deacon and MacCready, whom she refers to as "handsome." She also tells Hancock that if she ever decides to "go ghoul," he'll be the one she calls. * Without completing her personal quest "Benign Intervention," the maximum level of affinity that can be reached with her is 999. This means that to be able to get her perk "Trigger Rush," the player character has to complete her quest first. * Cut dialogue for Tommy Lonegan indicates that at one stage during development, it was planned for Cait to be acquired after losing a fight with the player character.TommyLonegan.txt Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |When being radiated: ** ** ** ** ** ** | | | | | if taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111. |When the Brotherhood of Steel arrives in the Commonwealth: ** ** | | | | | When traveling naked: ** ** | After committing to a close relationship: ** ** ** ** ** | When Lover's Embrace is activated: ** ** ** ** | When at a scenic location: ** ** ** | When at a creepy location: ** ** ** }} Locations | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Changing companion from Cait to which Piper replies: | Curie: to which Curie replies: | Danse: to which Danse replies: | Deacon: to which Deacon replies: | Hancock: to which Hancock replies: | Codsworth: to which Codsworth replies: | Nick Valentine: to which Nick replies: | MacCready: to which MacCready replies: | Preston Garvey: to which Preston replies: | Strong: to which Strong replies: }} Changing companion to Cait , to which Cait replies: | Preston Garvey: to which Cait replies: | Codsworth: , to which Cait replies: | Dogmeat: , to which Cait replies: | Piper: , to which Cait replies: | X6-88: , to which Cait replies: | Hancock: , to which Cait replies: | Curie: , to which Cait replies: | Deacon: , to which Cait replies: | Strong: , to which Cait replies: | Nick Valentine: , to which Cait replies: }} Appearances Cait appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout: The Board Game. Bugs * Cait's quest might not trigger after her confession about her addiction. Taking another companion, sending her back to a settlement, and then talking with her should trigger the quest (it may have to do with her being flagged as a companion). For more info about this bug, read Benign Intervention. * Cait will talk about wanting to "lower the dosage" if she thinks she is being followed in combat after Vault 95. * During Cait's companion quest, Cait may begin to randomly collapse as if incapacitated during the dialogue. This will continue following completion of the quest. * Ordering Cait to pick a floor safe when there is an object between the safe and Cait may sometimes cause her to pace aimlessly around the area. Gallery CaitFO4.png Cait Arena.jpg|Cait in heavy metal armor Cait at a cooking station.jpg|Cait using a cooking station Cait in red dress.png|Cait in a red dress Cait perk icon.png|Cait's icon from the Trigger Rush perk Lovable Xbox achievement.jpg|Lovable achievement image, starring Cait Fo-promo-cait.jpg|Cait's model for Fallout: Wasteland Warfare FSO UI C ShopIcon Cait.png|Cait in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare kaite.png References Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout: The Board Game companions Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters de:Cait es:Cait fr:Cait no:Cait pl:Cait pt:Cait ru:Кейт (Fallout 4) uk:Кейт (Fallout 4) zh:凱特